


Dog Shampoo

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Dog Shampoo

You were so excited that Calum had invited you to fly to California for the week to hang out with him. You flew into LAX at ten in the morning, you were so excited you could barely contain yourself. As you walked out of the airport with your luggage, you saw a black car with your name written on the side. As you walked up to the car, you saw Calum waving from the driver’s seat. You opened the back of the car, threw your bags in, and then ran to get into the passenger’s seat.

 You threw your arms around Calum and then gave him a quick kiss, “this is so exciting! I’ve never hung out with you guys on tour before!”

He laughed and then started driving out of the airport lot, “well, it’s going to be a lot of fun, I promise!”

As the two of you were driving you couldn’t help but question everything, “are we close to Disneyland? Are we staying at a fancy hotel? Have you ever tried In-n-Out? Is the beach as beautiful as it is in the pictures?”

Calum veered towards the exit and smiled, “Kind of, kind of, yes, and kind of.”

As he pulled into the parking lot you started getting more excited. Not because you absolutely loved hotels, but because you felt like you kind of smelled. You know that smell when you’ve been working all day, that tired smell? Well after nonstop traveling for a day, you smelled tired. You got out of the car, and went to open the back of the car and get your luggage out. Before you could even grab the handle, Calum was swinging your bags on his shoulder, and walking off to the entrance. 

He walked you up to his room and then turned and grinned, “we got a bigger suite, so you get to stay in the same room with us!” You were happy to see the rest of the guys as well, you were pretty close with them too. When you opened the door, you saw Ashton, Luke, and Michael standing there with a banner that said, “welcome y/n!” You ran around and gave them all hugs while Calum set down your things.

You squealed, “guys! You don’t know how excited I am to be here!”

Ashton patted your head and laughed, “I think we can tell!”

Michael scrunched his nose and then smiled, “Y/n, I don’t want to be rude but-”

You held up your hand and laughed, “say no more, I know, I need to go shower.”

You skipped off to the bathroom with your toiletry bag and a change of clothes, and prepared to go shower. You quickly figured out how to turn on the water, and then got under the warm water. It felt so nice to shower after being on the stuffy plane for hours and hours on end. As you reached down to grab your herbal shampoo, you accidentally grabbed the bottle next to it. You were about to put it back when you noticed something odd about the label. You set the bottle back down and finished showering.

After drying off and getting dressed, you went out to confront the guys about the odd shampoo. You held the bottle behind your back and smiled, “guys I was wondering, I’m tired of my shampoo, how’s yours?”

Michael shrugged, “pretty good, we all use the same one, and it doesn’t dry out my hair.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow at you, “yeah, it’s helped my hair grow I think.”

Calum and Luke both just looked at your questioningly, “shampoo?”

You pulled the bottle out from behind your back and smiled, “guys, this is dog shampoo.”

They all laughed, and Calum looked at you, “no it’s not, it’s fancy shampoo that we bought at some Japanese store.”

You giggled and held it out, “guys, it says dog shampoo, just translate it.”

Michael held up his phone and used his picture translating app, “guys, we’ve been using dog shampoo.”

They all ran up to look and the phone and then started looking at the bottle. It was as if their entire life had been a lie. 

You cocked an eyebrow, “what did you think the dog on the bottle was for?” 

Calum threw his hands up in exasperation, “I thought it was just the logo or something!”

Luke started running his hands through his hair, “well, I still like it.”

Michael rolled his eyes and then stood up, “so, what I’m hearing is, we need to go get shampoo from Walmart.”

The five of you packed into the car and drove to the store. While you were looking through the hair care isle, Ashton picked up a bottle and turned to you, “this is for humans….right?”

Calum pulled you close to him and jokingly glared at Ashton, “y/n is my human product consultant, find your own!” 

Ashton looked around, “well, I would, but I don’t know where Michael is, and Luke is still looking at the dog conditioners.”

Calum shrugged, “you have to admit, our hair does look good.”


End file.
